Against all Odds
When Prince Pyrus and Lady Zera crash-land on the dead world, Remora, they must work together to survive as they uncover the threat lurking beneath the planet's surface. Plot The episode begins with Prince Pyrus fighting Beast Drone ships while flying Lady Zera back home on their Bladewing. The drones blow up their Ice Warrior escorts but are then blown put by Pyrus, but Zera is hardly impressed. She insists she'll become a warrior someday, but Pyrus laughs at the notion and replies, "Yeah right! Zera, Warrior Princess! That'll be the day." Their ship is then shot down by another Beast Drone ship, forcing them to make a crash-landing on the dead planet of Remora, the furthest planet from the Cluster's sun. Meanwhile, Graveheart, Jade, and King Cryos take out a few Beast ships of their own on the Aurora, then head home. After Jade repairs the Aurora's comms, they find out Pyrus and Zera are missing. The Vizier also finds out, and demands his safe return soon, or else Fire will pull out of the Alliance. The Aurora follows their ship's fuel trail to Remora. Zera leaves her Bladewing with a breathing mask to check the damages, and Pyrus follows her out, despite how weak the lack of atmosphere makes him. Unbeknownst to them, Blokk watches them on a monitor, the whole thing seemingly part of his plan. They are soon attacked by Beast Drones, and in attempting to fend them off, Pyrus accidentally drives their Bladewing over a cliff. After trying to effect repairs, Zera goes outside to retrieve some materials to replace the damaged wires, and Pyrus is compelled to hand her a blaster and join her out of concern for her safety. As Pyrus's flames are nearly extinguished by the cold, oxygenless surface of Remora, he and Zera find an artificial structure there that leads to another planetary layer underground. It has heat and oxygen, restoring Pyrus, and allowing the pair to remove their oxygen masks. The underground area is a military installation full of machines and Beast Drones. They soon realize that this the staging ground from which the Forces of the Beast have been launching their attacks on the Cluster worlds. After the two briefly separate over a disagreement, they reunite after saving each other, and continue fighting and running from Beast Drones together. Eventually, Blokk appears to the two of them. Apparently, he lured them there to help him destroy the Alliance, and orders his drones to imprison them. However, they escape from him using smoke bombs Zera pre-prepared in her backpack and planted all over the encampment. Zera activates them using remote detonators to help them fight off Beast Drones and escape back to Remora's surface. The royal youths run back to the ship, and Zera quickly finishes repairing it, allowing them to depart from the planet's surface. They are pursued by Beast Drone ships, who Blokk has now ordered to shoot to kill, but the Aurora comes to their rescue and destroys the drone ships. Their Bladewing docks on the Aurora, and Zera embraces her father. He tells her he's asked Jade to start training her to be a warrior, starting tomorrow. The episode ends with Pyrus telling the Alliance what they found on Remora. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Final Hours Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Marv Wolfman Category:Directed by Raul Inglis